Mistoffelees/Gallery2000s
This is the gallery for the character of Mistoffelees. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Designs Misto design 1.jpg Misto design 2.jpg Misto Makeup Design Karen Dawson 01.jpg UK Productions UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Guy-Paul de St Germain (03/03) * Trevor Schoonraad (03/06) Mistoffelees UK04 Guy Paul de St Germain 01.jpg|Guy-Paul de St Germain Mistoffelees UK06 Trevor Schoonraad 01.jpg|Trevor Schoonraad Mistoffelees UK07 Trevor Schoonraad 01.jpg|Trevor Schoonraad Jenny Gus Griz 2008 Koln.jpg|Trevor Schoonraad US Productions US Tour 5 Misto Vic Jonathan Mercer US 5 01.jpg|Jonathan Mercer Misto Reach US 5 01.jpg Pounce Misto Cass US 5 01.jpg Misto Jelly Finale US 5 11.jpg Alonzo Misto Silla Jellicle Ball US Tour 5.jpg Mistoffelees McCree OKelley US5 2001.jpg|McCree OKelley Tugger Misto Deut group US 5 0108.jpg Mistoffelees Chris Mackenthun US5 01.jpg|Chris Mackenthun Mistoffelees US Tour Shane Hall.png|Shane Hall Japanese Productions Nagoya 2000 Pyramid 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Ensemble 2000 Boys Nagoya 1.jpg Misto 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Misto 2000 Nagoya 2.jpg Osaka 2002 Misto Victoria 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Misto 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Misto 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Advert 2002 Osaka.jpg Tokyo 2006 Misto 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Misto 06 Tokyo J0603 2.png Munkus Misto Deut Tokyo J0603.png Yokohama 2009 Misto Yuki Matsushima Yokohama Opening 09.jpg|Yuki Matsushima Misto 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Misto 09 Yokohama 3.jpg Misto 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Misto Vic 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Ensemble 09 Boys shiki calendar1006 w.jpg Australian Productions Australian Circus Tent Tour * Oliver Tóth Mistoffelees Aus 2000 Oliver Toth 01.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 2000 Oliver Toth 02.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 * Wilfred Niblett (01/07) * Adrian Ricks (11/07) Pounce Misto Tugger Pyramid 3 Aus 10.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 10 Adrian Ricks 01.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 09 Adrian Ricks 01.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 09 Adrian Ricks 02.gif Misto Tugger Aus 09 Adrian Ricks John OHara 01.jpg German Productions Stuttgart 2001-02 * Juan Jiminez Sanchez Misto de01 21.jpg Misto 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Tugger Misto 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Stuttgart Group 2.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Benjamin Tyrrell Misto Berlin 02 Ben Tyrrell de02 52.jpg Misto Berlin 02 Ben Tyrrell de02 50.jpg Tugger Misto Berlin 02 51.jpg Berlin Bustopher 1.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * Mark John Richardson Finale Pounce Misto Electra Munich 2006 04 18.jpg Backstage dusseldorf costumes misto siamese.jpg Misto stephan zenker 01.jpg|Stefan Zenker (cover) Misto stephan zenker 02.jpg|Stefan Zenker (cover) Other Productions South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 * Robin van Wyk (12/01) * Adrian Ricks (04/04) * Jaco van Rensburg (09/09) Misto world tour 01.jpg Jellicle Songs Beirut 2002 2.jpg Pyramid 061 world tour.jpg Misto Tugger World Tour 2001 01.jpg Misto Shanghai 2003.jpg Copenhagen 2002 * Tim van der Straeten Misto Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Copenhagen Group 1.jpg Misto Vic Cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cast with Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 * Victor Ullate Roche Ensemble-10-december-2003-madrid.jpg Bustopher 1 Madrid 2003.jpg Moscow 2005 * Alexander Babenko Pyramid 1 Moscow 05.jpg Jellicle Songs 10 Moscow 05.jpg Jellicle Songs 11 Moscow 05 press.jpg Misto 3 Moscow 05.jpg Misto Demeter NAP 17 Moscow 05.jpg Misto 8 Moscow 05.jpg Misto 6 Moscow 05.jpg Misto 9 Moscow 05.jpg Misto 12 Moscow 05.jpg Misto Tugger Moscow 05.jpg Misto 2 Moscow 05.jpg Kittens Misto Moscow 16.jpg Kittens Misto Moscow 17.jpg Kittens Misto Moscow 18.jpg Kittens Misto Moscow 19.jpg Kittens Misto Moscow 20.jpg Kittens Misto Moscow 21.jpg Kittens Misto Moscow 22.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Mark John Richardson Misto Tugger 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Misto 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 Korea 2008 Tugger Mistoffelees.jpg Korea 2008 Mistoffelees.gif Korea 2011 Mistoffelees,Victoria01.jpg Tugger Misto Enoch Yu Hoo Woong S Korea 2011.jpg * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries